The present invention relates to audio/video content playback. More particularly, the present invention relates to accelerated frame rate advertising-prioritized video frame alignment.
Video content may be captured for storage and playback as a sequence of distinct video “frames” of still and/or moving visual events. Many industry standards exist for digital video encoding that define various compression techniques that reduce video content storage and transmission requirements. Video frame rates, which may be referred to as frames per second, also vary with different video capture and rendering standards.